Destiny
by bashipforever
Summary: Part Two of The Shanshu Series. Follows Impossibilites although can be read on it's own.Future- Angel ponders his relationship with Buffy on a very important day.


Title: Destiny   
Rating: G  
Summary: Takes off where Impossiblities left off. Angel's thoughts on his relationship with Buffy on such an important day. Part Two of The Shanshu Series  
. Feedback: I'd love some. kristi(at)allengames.com  
AN: Thanks to Ashley for beta'ing and letting this thing see the light of day.  
  
I stand here and try not to fidget. I should be good at it. I've had two hundred and fifty five years of practice. I'm also trying not to concentrate on anybody's face, not that there's a lot of people here. Even if it hadn't been for the short notice, I doubt the guest list would be long. So many of our friends are gone (Cordelia, Wes, Fred, Doyle, Anya, Tara) but giving everyone less then two weeks notice didn't help either.  
  
I am surprised at some of the people here, Buffy's biological father, Hank, for one. I'm not sure why he decided to show up. He has never been particular supportive of his daughters. Kate Lockley and her new husband are another I'm surprised to see. Whistler is here, badly dressed as always. I saw him earlier and he said he had to see how this story ended. I tried to tell him it wasn't an end but a beginning and then I remembered he's an immortal demon working for the Powers. If he knows something I don't and it is an end, I don't want to know. I want to enjoy it until it comes to it's blissful close, as long as I die with Buffy as my wife, my entire existence will have been perfect.  
  
Two weeks ago I got my shanshu, one week and six days ago I asked Buffy to marry me and now I'm standing here in front of the world it seems in a tuxedo Gunn is beside me in a matching tux. Sun light streams through the stained glass windows. I wanted a night time wedding. I'm still not used to the sun. Buffy insisted on it being held in the daytime so that after we're married and we walk through the church doors we walk into the light. She said something about it being metaphorical of our relationship. I protested. I remember with vivid clarity the dream I used to have (more then once) about our wedding, about her burning in the light. She shushed me and kissed me and told me not to worry, neither of us were vampires.  
  
She doesn't realize she has always taken me into the light. I've told her but Buffy never truly appreciates what she brought to my world. It was a pit of utter darkness and then I saw her on the front steps of her school and I loved her. It started as just this tiny flame, just flickering, barely surviving in all that darkness. She overtook it though, all that darkness, the way she overtakes everything with the burning intensity. She has made my world a burning inferno of blessed light, even before I was human.  
  
Buffy is my destiny. I know this without a doubt and everything we have done has led us to this moment, the most important moment in my entire life. I've thought a lot about this. It's quality brooding material and I've come to the conclusion that it was all destiny, all meant to happen, from Darla turning me in that alley two hundred and fifty five years ago, to the gypsies cursing me, Whistler showing her to me, even me losing my soul and going to Hell had some purpose. I'm not sure what purpose. It's definitely an experience I could have lived without but I wouldn't change it because if I changed anything even one tiny little detail, I'm afraid I wouldn't get to have this.  
  
Faith, in a pink dress no the less, comes down the aisle first. She gives me her little trademark smirk and winks at me before taking her place. Dawn is next and she's already got tears in her eyes but she's smiling as big as I've ever seen her. Willow is Buffy's maid of honor. She gives me a little wave and one of those Willow smiles that change a room.  
  
The bridal march echoes through the church and my breath, needed breath, catches and my chest squeezes as my heart (beating now) trip hammers in my chest. The world tilts and fades and only she is left. Oh God, I screwed up. I had a heart attack. I died and she's an angel. Then I hear Gunn whisper  
  
"Angel, man, you gotta breathe now. You're turning blue"  
  
I take a deep breath. She's stunning, breathtaking, beautiful, gorgeous, all of those words and yet none of them describe how beautiful she is. She's wearing all white and her hair is pulled up to expose her neck. She's wearing the cross I gave her so very long ago. She walks toward me, a smile on her face, the smile that always made me forget I couldn't go out into the sun. She holds her hand out for me and I take it, my destiny. 


End file.
